wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Monochrome Photograph
Episode 1: "Monochrome Photograph" is the first episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is the anime adaptation of the superhit Korean drama Winter Sonata. Short summary Yoojin meets Joonsang who has just transfered to her school from a reputed science school.Joonsang enrolls himself to the broadcasting club.After school Yoojin when goes to meet her mother in the market she is molested by a drunkard.Joonsang comes to Yoojin's rescue and saves her.Later Joonsang is shown attending a lecture meant for college students and he answers a difficult question which impresses the professor who looks similar to his father in the photograph. Episode in detail This episode starts with Joonsang narrating that he wouldn't have met Yoojin and caused her so much pain if it hadn't been for an old monochrome photograph and young Joonsang is seen traveling in a train with an old photograph in his hand. He gets down at the Chuncheon station and he goes to a library with the records of all old students and he picks out a book with the year 1966. In this book he finds a photograph of mother along with two other boys one of whom is his father. The location then shifts to Paris where Yoojin tries to take shelter from the rain. As she tries to avoid the rain she hears someone play the song first time on the piano. She goes to the place where the song is being played and is dejected to see someone else playing. She runs out and trips on the way,as she bends down to pick up her belongings she recollects how she met Joonsang at high school. Young Yoojin is shown sleeping on Joonsang's shoulder in the bus on the way to school she wakes up to find that her stop has already passed. She and Joonsang share a taxi to school,as they walk Joonsang suddenly stops to take a smoke which surprises Yoojin.The duo is caught for coming late to school and punished. In class Oh Chelin tells Yoojin that he transferred from a top ranking science school and was among the best in that school. She then declares that the handsome Joonsang belongs to her and tells everyone and Yoojin in particular to keep away from him. The class representative Sanghyeok tries to be friendly with Joonsang and asks his choice of club. But Joonsang behaves indifferently with Sanghyeok and walks away.Yoojin then takes the register book from Sanghyeok and goes after Joonsang. Joonsang then decides to join in the Broadcasting club because Sanghyeok is in it. Later on in the broadcasting room when a problem occurs Joonsang just increases the problem for fun and leaves. After school gets over Yoojin tries to walk on 10 step on a metal railing on the way back home.When Sanghyeok offers to hold her hand she turns down the offer and tells that only one special person can hold her hand and that Sanghyeok is not him. In her house Yoojin tries draw a sketch of her little sister Hijin but Hinjin goes away in the middle of the sketch so Yoojin goes to meet her mother who runs a shop in the market.After meeting up with her mother while going back she gets molested by a drunk ruffain.Joonsang who appears to be at the same place interferes with the man and picks up a fight with the man. The three are arrested and at the police station both of them find out that the other is also fatherless. Then Joonsang is shown attending a lecture by a professor.He is called on to the board to do a sum which he solves by using his own formula impressing the professor.The professor is very suprised that he is highschool student who is attending his lectures. At home Joonsang's mother asks him why he shifted his school eventhough he knew that they were moving to America.The episode ends with Joonsang looking at a picture of his father who looks very much like the math professor. vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h09m50s201.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h06m12s35.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h07m02s57.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h08m06s203.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h08m37s255.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h09m02s240.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h10m48s33.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h15m29s29.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h13m56s117.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h15m41s155.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h16m13s195.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h17m41s67.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h16m59s160.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h17m54s202.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h18m23s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h18m43s183.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h21m37s16.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h21m44s72.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h21m59s237.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h22m04s22.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h22m11s104.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h23m01s184.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h22m49s223.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h23m40s218.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h25m01s113.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h23m55s121.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h24m52s167.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h25m11s98.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h25m04s30.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h30m18s205.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h26m14s221.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h26m29s111.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h26m59s158.png vlcsnap-2011-10-03-22h27m11s24.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h30m27s42.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h30m52s46.png vlcsnap-2011-10-01-11h31m32s154.png Category:Anime Adaptation